<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me to Your Heart, For it is Where I Belong by hohohxshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804707">Take Me to Your Heart, For it is Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohxshi/pseuds/hohohxshi'>hohohxshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Reader, Slytherin Minghao, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Xu Minghao is a hopeless romantic, literally dropped, minghao gets dropped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohxshi/pseuds/hohohxshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hogwarts au in which Slytherin quidditch captain Xu Minghao falls deeper in love with his hufflepuff s/o and decides to show it to the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Xu Minghao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Minghao | The8/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me to Your Heart, For it is Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaaaah !! im sorry I’ve taken so long to put out another fic, but i hope this one is sufficient! I’ve spent a couple days editing this fic and adding to it so I hope there’s enough to satisfy anyone looking for fluff !! hope you enjoy !! follow me on twitter: @hohohxshi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Minghao! What are you doing in here,” you whisper yell, surprised by your boyfriend who snuck into your room way past curfew. He smirks and sits on the end of your bed, laying down so that his head is resting next to your right thigh. “What? Am I not allowed to come visit my wonderful girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“It’s past curfew! We’re gonna get in trouble!”</p>
<p>“Relax, Professor Sprout could care less. She caught me on the way in and didn't bat an eye,” your jaw drops and you stare at him in disbelief. There’s no WAY Professor Sprout just let him waltz by her without threatening to write him up, unless…</p>
<p>“You didn’t.” </p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>“Hao! You can’t go around charming people to get your way,” you cross your arms in front of your chest and pout at him, not liking when he causes trouble. He laughs at you and sits up, leaning against the wall your bed is next to. </p>
<p>“Oh relax princess, I’ve been doing this for a year and a half. Why are you just figuring out that I’ve been charming her now? Besides, she’s not gonna figure it out unless you open your pretty little mouth about it. So I suggest you keep your pretty little mouth shut or I’ll find a way to keep it shut, got it? </p>
<p>“Are you trying to be threatening,” you quirk an eyebrow at him, not convinced that you shouldn’t report him to the headmaster. Hao laughs softly and rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“I’m trying to imply that I want you to give me head but that can wait,” you splutter and cover your face, trying to hide the fact that your face is turning red. Minghao laughs and quickly moves so that he’s hovering over you. </p>
<p>“Princess~ there’s no need to hide your face,” he pouts and moves your hands away from your face. You glare at him and he laughs softly, leaning down to press a kiss to your forehead. </p>
<p>“Mr. Xu, I think it’s time for you to head back to your dorm. Mr. Filch is starting his prowl and I would hate for you to get in trouble with Professor Slughorn for breaking curfew,” Professor Sprout leans her head in the door and smiles softly at Minghao. He nods and presses another soft kiss to your forehead before pecking your lips softly. You watch as he climbs off of your bed and heads out of your room, sending you a wink as he closes the door. </p>
<p>The next morning you get nothing but teasing at breakfast. </p>
<p>“I heard Slytherin’s quidditch captain snuck into the dorms last night to visit our sweet little y/n~” you hear Soonyoung say, his elbow nudging you softly. You roll your eyes and continue eating. </p>
<p>“Soonie, he’s been sneaking in for a year and a half. What makes last night any different?”</p>
<p>“Shh, not too loud! We don’t want the Slytherin girls sending jinxes at her now do we,” Mingyu scolds. </p>
<p>“I thank the lord that I can avoid jinxes as well as I can,” you sigh, finishing your food and heading to your first hour. Walking to the Herbology room, you almost run into Minghao, who’s on his way to that same class with Jihoon. Seungkwan sneaks up behind you and wraps an arm around your shoulder. </p>
<p>“y/n ! ho-“ </p>
<p>“shhh! keep it down would you?” </p>
<p>“Wait why? You’re not trying to skip are you?”</p>
<p>“I would never! It’s just,, I don't want any hawks on me about Minghao today.” </p>
<p>“Oh! That’s understandable! What class are you headed to?”</p>
<p>“Herbology kwannie. We have this class together.”</p>
<p>“You and Hao or the two of us?”</p>
<p>“Both,” you and Seungkwan get closer to the classroom, and are almost late to class. You two automatically walk to your seats and you make eye contact with Minghao, who smiles and stops his conversation with Jihoon.</p>
<p>“Oh shoot! I knew I was forgetting something, I’ll be right back,” Jihoon nods and goes to his desk next to Seungkwan. Hao walks over to your desk, which is conveniently placed next to his and smiles at you, grabbing ahold of your hand softly and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. </p>
<p>“Good morning princess,” He sits at his desk and turns so he’s facing you, still holding onto your hand. You smile softly and intertwine your fingers with his. </p>
<p>“Did Filch catch you last night?”</p>
<p>“No, but my head of house was still up and interrogated me. No trouble though, we all know im Slughorn’s favorite,” you roll your eyes and lean forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He quirks his eyebrow in question, as you’ve never been one for kissing in public. </p>
<p>“What’s up with that?”</p>
<p>“Had a change of heart.” </p>
<p>“What are you talking about,” Hao laughs softly and you shrug. </p>
<p>“I changed my mind. I decided to be more open about our relationship and to show off that those fuckers can’t have what I do,” his eyebrow quirks again and smirks, placing his elbow on his knee and leaning on his fist, putting his face ever so close to yours. </p>
<p>“In our year and a half of dating, you chose now to become more possessive. What’s running through your pretty little head princess,” Hao smirks as Professor Sprout walks through the door. You two quickly divert your attention to her as she starts with today's lecture. </p>
<p>Hours and classes pass. By the time you see Hao again, it’s time for dinner. You’re seated at the Hufflepuff table, surrounded by the usual people. Junhui rants about how Mingyu and Wonwoo wouldn't stop flirting during potions, and Mingyu argues back saying how they were just being friendly and having a nice conversation. Seungkwan is arguing with Vernon at the table behind you about how stirring directions is important and that Snape’s not just being picky. You stare off into space, until a hand is waved in front of your face. </p>
<p>“y/n,” soonyoung whines. “I’ve been calling your name for an hour.”</p>
<p>“It hasn’t been an hour soonie, but what do you need?”</p>
<p>“Hao’s coming over here,” Junhui and Soonyoung say at the same time, then proceed to mimic that one Spider-Man meme. You jump when you feel a pair of arms land on your shoulders. Seungkwan scoots over a little bit to make room for Minghao to sit down, which he takes advantage of. He leaves one of his arms on your shoulder and presses a kiss to your temple, lacing his free hand with yours. </p>
<p>“Hao, what brings you over here,” Mingyu questions and Junhui nods, wanting to hear the answer. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to see my girlfriend, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“How come you haven’t come to sit over here sooner? Did little y/n promise you a kiss if you did~” soonyoung teases. You roll your eyes and feel Minghao’s chest rumble with laughter. </p>
<p>“Soonie shut up or i'm telling everyone about your crush o-“</p>
<p>“I'm quiet! I'm quiet,” Soonyoung says, turning to start yelling at Mingyu who’s laughing at him. Minghao squeezes your hand as you start to stare off again. You look up at him and tilt your head in confusion, as his jaw clenches, then it clicks. You can hear the Slytherin table laughing and faintly hear someone say “Hao’s gone soft on us, and for a mud blood at that! Put him back through the sorting hat and see if he still belongs in Slytherin,” Hao gets up and storms to the other side of the Great Room, socking the boy in the mouth and quickly exits back down to the Slytherin dorms, Professor Slughorn chasing after him. You start to get up, but Soonyoung grabs your arm. </p>
<p>“Let him cool down for a bit y/n. He needs it,” you nod and sit back down, laying your head on Soonyoung’s shoulder. Dinner carries on as usual, and your mood starts to lift. When it’s time for everyone to head back to their common rooms, Jihoon pulls you aside. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about Hao, he’s gonna be fine. They give him shit all the time, and tonight was the last straw. Jeonghan’s promised repercussions for this tonight,” you sigh with relief and thank Jihoon, who nods and pats your shoulder. </p>
<p>“Professor Slughorn doesn’t look happy.”</p>
<p>“I doubt he is, he hates when there’s infighting between the boys in our house. Ryu knows better and should’ve kept his mouth shut, and now he has to keep it shut so his jaw will heal.”</p>
<p>“I hope he learned from this,” Jihoon nods and sits down on a bench right outside of the Great Room. You sit next to him and lean forward, resting your chin on the heel of your hand. Jihoon puts a hand on your back and mumbles. </p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with you being a muggleborn y/n. Quite frankly, your magic is far more advanced than half of the schools’ is. He got what he deserved for the comment and he’s gonna get more than that tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Ji,” you reach over and pull him into a side hug, him returning the notion. The two of you get up and detach yourselves from each other and start to depart before jihoon calls back to you.</p>
<p>“Hey y/n, I forgot to mention something.”</p>
<p>“What’s up?”</p>
<p>“Thank you for taking care of our Hao, y/n. You make him extremely happy.” </p>
<p>“Why are you thanking me?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s never been happier. You’ve installed a permanent aura of joy and love inside of him and while it’s weird for us to experience, we know you’re showing and giving him what he truly deserves, and we can’t thank you enough for that. You’ve made him Hao again.”</p>
<p>“It’s my pleasure. I hope to continue to make him happy and love him until my heart collapses,” with that the two of you part and head to your respective rooms. Half an hour goes by and most of your house is sitting in the lounge area, snacking and having conversations about god knows what. You engage in them mostly, until Soonyoung pats your shoulder and nods to the door, which has Seungcheol standing in it. You get up and walk over to the door, confused as hell but not questioning it in front of everyone else. </p>
<p>“Cheol? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Oh nothing, I’m just here to escort you to Slytherin's dorm since Hao’s locked himself in his room and refuses to come out,” you frown and nod, knowing full well that this was bound to happen. Halfway down the hall you stop. </p>
<p>“Cheol, you’re in Gryffindor. Why are you escorting me?”</p>
<p>“Just trust me,” you hesitate, not sure that you like where this is going, but you decide to go with it. </p>
<p>You reach the stairs and see Minghao waiting there with his friends around him, and you roll your eyes. Minghao smiles and makes his way down the stairs, rushing over and embracing you into a hug. You laugh and wrap your arms around him, smiling in content as he sets his chin on your head. </p>
<p>“What happened earlier?”</p>
<p>“This wasn’t the initial plan but I was gonna fake sick so i could go back and get something but that incident worked for getting me out of there early,” he pulls a small box out of his robe pocket and opens it, slowly dropping onto one knee. </p>
<p>“You’re proposing to me? Hao we’ve been together for a year and a half.”</p>
<p>“It’s not an engagement ring, it’s a promise ring. After being with you for a year and a half, I’m absolutely sure that I wanna marry you when we’re done here. I hope you feel the same way about me as I feel about you,” Hao grabs onto your hand and you nod, mumbling a soft yes and leaning forward to press a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiles and slides the ring onto your finger and pouts at you. </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna kiss me better than that?”</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” you laugh and roll your eyes, moving to your toes to kiss him on the lips, until he stops you. </p>
<p>“Wait wait wait. Dip me.”</p>
<p>“Hao, I’m not gonna dip you.”</p>
<p>“Dip. Me.” </p>
<p>“Hao shouldn’t it be the other wa-“</p>
<p>“Jeonghan shut up,” Seungcheol snipes at him, and Jeonghan quiets himself, putting his hands up in defense. You roll your eyes and laugh at the two of them turning your attention back to Minghao who’s glaring at you. </p>
<p>“What are you mad about now?”</p>
<p>“You won’t dip me!”</p>
<p>“Hao I’d drop you if I dipped you!”</p>
<p>“I don't care! Dip me,” you sigh and grab him, dipping him and leaning down to kiss him, but losing your footing. The two of you fall to the floor and break out into laughter, as the people watching on the stairs start laughing as well. You and Hao move closer to each other and laugh softly, Hao moving you into his lap. </p>
<p>“You’re impossible sometimes Xu Minghao.” </p>
<p>“How dare you call me impossible, princess.”</p>
<p>“You know I can’t hold you! I hav-“ Hao presses his lips against yours, shutting you up automatically. You roll your eyes and accept, moving your lips in sync with his. You two lose yourselves in the kiss until you hear someone yell “Quit sucking each other’s faces or you wont have one left!” You two part and go your separate ways, walking back to the dorms with Soonyoung and Junhui at your sides, teasing you about the kiss. </p>
<p>“I seriously thought you were gonna end up looking like Voldemort when he was done with you!”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe your lips are still intact!”</p>
<p>“I swear to god you two,” you sigh and hug the two of them, parting with them to go to your room. You’re about to get into your bed when you notice something sitting on the pillows. You roll your eyes and pick up the flower resting on it, along with the note you were left. </p>
<p>‘To the love of my life. Professor Sprout helped me pick out this flower, knowing it was your favorite from your time in the muggle world. This whole year and a half with you has built me into someone I never thought I’d be again. Thanks to you, I’m happy and I feel whole. I want to be what’s best for you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. That last part is gonna have to wait since neither of us are done with school, but I hope that someday it’ll happen. This is a small reminder that no matter where we are, what happens, or who did what, I will always love you and you will always be in my heart. You’re my sun and my moon, I look forward to seeing your beauty every single day and feel empty and gloomy without it. I have a burning desire to love you for the rest of my life and someday I hope I get to share it with you. I love you princess, and I always will. <br/>    -Xu Minghao’</p>
<p>You set the note down and run to the bathroom with a small cup in your hands to fill with water so your flower doesn't wilt. When you return, you see Minghao sitting on your bed, like he does every night. You smile and shake your head softly, placing your flower in its cup. You press a soft kiss to Minghao’s head and climb into your bed. </p>
<p>“I missed you.”</p>
<p>“It’s been twenty minutes.”</p>
<p>“Let me rephrase that. I missed you,” you laugh and pull him close so you can press a soft kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>“I love you, Xu Minghao. I always will.”</p>
<p>“I love you too y/n. I always will,” you smile softly and press another soft kiss to his lips. </p>
<p>“Jihoon talked to me today.”</p>
<p>“Jihoon spoke today? Woah that’s new,” you lightly hit him on the head, scolding him for teasing the naturally quiet Jihoon. </p>
<p>“What’d he talk to you about,” he questions, lacing your fingers together and looking up at you, looking at you lovingly. You smile down at him and press a kiss to his knuckles.</p>
<p>“We just talked about what you’ve turned into ever since we started dating.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, the lovesick monster that I am.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty much what it summed up to, but he mostly just talked about how you’ve become happier and just overwhelmingly brighter, which I’ve even noticed.”</p>
<p>“I blame you for the change. Y’know how the Grinch’s heart grew three sizes on christmas after being shown love and kindness by the people of Whoville? My heart grows three sizes every time I look at you because of everything you’ve shown me. You’ve given me nothing but love and respect and I can’t think of anything else that I want to give you more than what you give me. I can’t think of giving you anything but love and respect.”</p>
<p>“God dammit you really are a love sick idiot,” you roll your eyes and pull him up by his collar, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. He pulls you closer and wraps his arms around your waist, maneuvering you into his lap. You pull away and lay your head on his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jawline and he wraps his arms around your waist, holding you like this until you’re half awake. He presses a soft kiss to your nose and lays you down. You whine and reach for him but he shakes his head and presses another kiss to your forehead. </p>
<p>“I’ve gotta go princess, I don’t wanna get caught by Filch,” you pout and nod, not wanting him to leave. He smiles and blows you a kiss. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>The next day you slide on your ring and walk into the common room, automatically being flocked by people wanting to see the ring you were given. You shyly show off and they all gush about how lucky you are to have Hao. You smile softly and nod, mumbling about how he’s absolutely amazing, and walking into the hall to find your boys waiting for you. </p>
<p>“You mean to tell me that I missed the proposal last night?! What kind of friend are you,” Seungkwan yells, pushing you lightly. You roll your eyes and ruffle his hair, quickly running away to the Great Room to avoid any revenge Seungkwan wants to get on you. The rest of them follow, Seungkwan hot on your trail, and as you're walking to the Hufflepuff table, you run into someone. </p>
<p>“Watch where you’re going princess, we wouldn’t want you knocking over anyone who would be less forgiving now would we,” you mumble a soft apology to the man who ended up catching you, before looking up to see that it was Hao. You smile softly and stand on your toes, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. He smiles softly and laces his fingers with yours. </p>
<p>“I missed you, my love.”</p>
<p>“You always say that.”</p>
<p>“Would you rather I get on a table and confess my love and desire to see you all the time?” </p>
<p>“Dear God no,” you try to stop him but he climbs up on the table next to you two (Ravenclaw, which luckily has no one at it currently) and starts rambling. </p>
<p>Jeonghan walks into the Great Room and rolls his eyes, walking over to you and mumbling “is he always like this,” to which you nod and sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose and hiding a smile. Jeonghan laughs and drags him down by his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Alright that’s enough Romeo, let’s go eat so i can put up with your rambling later,” jeonghan drags minghao over to the slytherin table and you trudge over to your table, knowing you’re never gonna hear the end of that. </p>
<p>Days, weeks, and months pass with you and Hao being “half-engaged” as he likes to put it. You’ve only learned that the more time you spend with him, the more you’re falling for him and you couldn’t be any happier. You’re watching a quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw when you get lost in your thoughts. ‘Someday’ you think to yourself </p>
<p>‘I get to share the rest of my life with him, and god knows I can’t wait to do so,’</p>
<p>A hand waves in front of your face, breaking you from your thoughts. You look at the owner of the hand and sigh, it’s soonyoung. “You’re staring at him y’know.”</p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>“What’s going on in there?”</p>
<p>“I’m just thinking.”</p>
<p>“You’re always thinking. Sometimes I wonder why you didn’t get sorted into Ravenclaw.”</p>
<p>“I’m thinking about Minghao you dumbass. I’m a lovesick puppy and all my thoughts come from my heart, not from any logical part of my brain. That’s why I’m in Hufflepuff.”</p>
<p>“Oh god what now?”</p>
<p>“Just thinking about how I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt about that, and I have no doubts that your feelings are reciprocated,” Soonyoung smiles, nudging you playfully.</p>
<p>Shortly after the match ends, Minghao manages to find you and wrap you into a sweaty hug. You groan and try to push him away, but he holds you tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. </p>
<p>“You played well.”</p>
<p>“Thank you doll, I’m glad you could make it.”</p>
<p>“I’m freezing my ass off but I wouldn’t miss a chance to see you play.”</p>
<p>“You’re too cute,” he picks you up bridal style and carries you back into the castle and down to your dorm, telling you about what happened in the game and you admire his features for a bit while he tells you this, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his jaw. He smiles down at you and sets you down right outside the door to your room. </p>
<p>“Are you not coming in tonight?”</p>
<p>“I was waiting to be invited inside.”</p>
<p>“Okay who are you and what have you done with my Minghao,” he laughs and opens the door to your room, letting you go in first. You proceed to take off your winter gear as Hao throws himself onto your bed. You laugh at him and lay down next to him, running your fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”</p>
<p>“Every day Hao, you tell me every day.”</p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad I remember.”</p>
<p>“Are you implying I don't?”</p>
<p>“No! I’m just glad you know that you’re very important in my life and mean the world to me and I wouldn't be who i am wi-“</p>
<p>“Slow your roll, lover boy. You’ve already given me this monologue this morning. Save it for tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I should save it for tomorrow. It’ll mean even more that way,” he sits up and presses a soft kiss to your lips, climbing off your bed slowly and making his way towards the door.</p>
<p>“Are you retiring early?”</p>
<p>“I always do after matches.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, you haven’t had a match in a while. I guess I forgot,” he smiles softly and blows a kiss in your direction. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Hey Hao?”</p>
<p>“Yes y/n?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too princess. Sleep well,” he smiles and shuts your door, sending you into complete darkness. You smile to yourself and drift to sleep, the content feeling settling into you and the peace of knowing that you’ve finally found the one consuming you, allowing you to finally sleep peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>